Kalinda
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Arachnos Pilot New Contact(s) Information Fortunata As an Arachnos Fortunata, it is Kalinda's task to keep an eye on all new arrivals to Mercy Island. That doesn't mean she's on their side. She is evaluating each new resident for signs of greatness, and for signs of weakness. Kalinda can set you on the path to greatness, or she can make sure you're never heard from again. There are only two things she believes in: the glory of Arachnos, and the survival of the fittest. Initial Contact Interesting. It may well be that you are one of the people we seek. In case you're wondering why you're out here in the open air instead of enjoying the fine dining at Ziggursky Prison, you have me to thank. I arranged it. You see, some of your fellow prisoners are special. Perhaps even you. I have foreseen that some members of this group will rise up to usher in a bold new future for Arachnos. Of course, if you think you're one of them, you'll have to prove it. Soon. First, though, I recommend you present yourself to Arbiter Diaz. He is marked on your map. The Arbiters oversee difficulties within Arachnos, and help to quell squabbles that might threaten the security of the organization. Remember: Arachnos is beset by in-fighting among its many factions, but the Arbiters are above all that chaos. Despite all our divisiveness and squabbling, the Arbiters must never be harmed. Go to him, and see if he can help you on your path. Story Arc Earning Arachnos' favor Souvenir: Kalinda's Kiss You can still feel a faint heat on the back of your hand, where Kalinda pressed her lips. You have to assume that her touch was more than a kiss; it was a symbol of Arachnos' favor, and perhaps also a blessing. Earning Arachnos' Favor It began with a simple task. Kalinda believed you could be trusted with an official Arachnos operation, and so she sent you to mop up some Snakes. Kalinda's superiors were impressed with both your skill and your brutality, and so you were given another assignment. You had to remove a nest of Snakes from an Arachnos base. While there you learned the name of their leader, Syrus. Kalinda wanted Syrus taken down, and you were happy to oblige. Now, Arachnos smiles on you--at least for the moment. Briefing I'm going to take a chance on you. This isn't something I'd do for everyone. But you've shown me enormous potential, and I truly believe you may be one of those special few destined to bring about Arachnos' great future. So I'm going to send you on an official Arachnos operation. Arachnos has had a brief skirmish with the Snakes, and we need someone to mop up the last stragglers in the area. Just don't embarrass me. Remember, this is your chance to be Arachnos' ally. If you don't take advantage of it, you could become our enemy. Mission Acceptance We'll fly you to the area. Once you're there, I hope you'll acquit yourself well. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Snakes in area Debriefing My peers within Arachnos were quite impressed with your abilities. In fact, they may be willing to give you another operation. As a reward for your service, take this salvage. Should you survive long enough to join a Super Group, such salvage can be used to create useful items for your headquarters. Briefing Arachnos has seen you take down Snakes, and they've got another job for you. A week ago, a group of Snakes invaded one of our labs. They took it over, and have been holed up there ever since. We want them out. If you can make that happen, you'll earn the confidence of my superiors. That respect won't mean that all Arachnos factions will be with you, but it may afford you some protection as you journey through the Rogue Isles. Mission Acceptance Arachnos is trusting you with this task. I trust you will not disappoint us. will be added later Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Snakes in lab Debriefing You have done well! Your future is looking quite bright. If that Snake you put down is to be believed, we now know the leader of their little group. That means you can track him down and punish him for his assault against Arachnos. Do that, and I think I can introduce you to some new people on Mercy. Briefing The leader of the Snakes who violated our base is named Syrus. I need him in custody immediately. Take him down, and I can nearly guarantee your immediate future will be a happy one. Mission Acceptance You would do well to remember this lesson. Sometimes those who defy Arachnos can escape our clutches for a little while. But they never escape forever. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Syrus and his guards Debriefing Well done. Your skills against the Snakes have convinced me that the hunter Mongoose can make better use of your talents than I. The time has come for us to part, but rest assured that I will be watching you for as long as you choose to remain in the Rogue Isles. Soon, I foresee that our little Mercy Isle will become too small for one as powerful as yourself. As you venture forth to each new island, you will have to build your reputation anew in order to establish contacts. But remember, brokers always have a task available for those with few scruples. Seek out the brokers, and your journey will continue. There is one who will test you further. His real name is unknown in these parts; I, along with everyone else, refer to him by his soubriquet: Mongoose. He will throw you into some of the darkest pits this island has to offer. Come out of them alive, and your future may be secured. Missions Level 1-4 Briefing If you want to stay in the Rogue Isles, there's only one thing you need to learn right away: Arachnos can be your ally, or your enemy. Support us, serve us, and we will reward you. Stab us in the back, and it will be the last move you make. There is an operative here on Mercy who used to be our ally, but he has recently made himself our enemy. Operative Burch. As we speak, the fool is planning to sell confidential Arachnos information to those troublesome do-gooders, Longbow. I want you to take him out. You've heard of Longbow, I expect? A group of trained soldiers and superhumans out to make everyone in the world do things their way? Their leader, Ms. Liberty, seems to think it's her place to meddle in Arachnos affairs. She's sorely mistaken, I assure you. Burch plans to meet Longbow at the docks. We'll have a boat take you there. Mission Objective(s): * Defeat Burch & all negotiators Debriefing Burch has suffered justly for what he tried to do to Ghost Widow. But let me clue you in on something: Burch wasn't alone. He had orders. There are many factions within Arachnos, and they are always vying for dominance. Sometimes they even go so far as to betray Arachnos in order to spite each other. Captain Mako, Black Scorpion, and even Scirocco all might have reasons for wanting to see Ghost Widow hurt. Of all Arachnos operatives, only the Arbiters are inviolate. Only they are never subject to the petty squabbles that sometimes threaten to rip our great Arachnos apart. Briefing You next task will be to dive head first into one of the most dangerous places on this rock: a Snake hole. Come out alive, and I'll know you're worth watching. But be warned: not everyone seeking a great destiny survives. Some find themselves crushed to fine powder by the weight of their own mediocrity. Mission Acceptance The biggest, nastiest Snake in the immediate vicinity goes by the name Sapphus. Find him, defeat him, and you may find a future within Arachnos as well. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Sapphus & his guards Debriefing So. You have faced the Snakes and lived to tell the tale. Perhaps there is a place for you within Arachnos' future. I must test you further. Briefing Are you aware of the lowly creatures known as the Infected? They've been subsisting off the water from the cesspool trenches, and it's made them a bit of a problem. Many of them have gained enormous strength; in addition, they seem to have lost all sense and reason. There are a number of them massing in a warehouse nearby. Someone has to eliminate them, and I want that someone to be you. It'll give me an idea of whether you are worthy of further tests. Mission Acceptance These creatures have proved themselves unfit for Arachnos' great future, and as a result they must be culled. Don't let this happen to you. Remember, I am always watching you. Mission Objective(s) * Eliminate the Infected Debriefing You're showing me something about yourself. You're showing me your power, but also your willingness to do what it takes to maximize that power. I sense fantastic potential within you. You could well be one of those special people we seek. Of course, Arachnos is full of people with potential, but not all of those people can survive the brutal politicking and backstabbing that make life within this organization such a unique challenge. Only the Arbiters are immune from such troubles. For lesser lights such as you and I, the best we can do is keep on our guard. Level 20 Briefing I see you have returned. It was not so long ago when Arachnos freed you from that stinking prison in Paragon City and brought you here to be tested. You have clawed your way out of the filth and made yourself a name here on the Rogue Isles - a name to be feared and respected. As you know, Lord Recluse has forbidden any of the destined ones to wear a cape until they have proven themselves worthy. You have garnered enough infamy through your exploits to be allowed this honor - after one final ordeal. The heroes of Paragon City have tried time after time to thwart our endeavors. The time has come for you to show them that you are no common thug, but a true villain to be feared! Go to Paragon City, destroy one of their precious statues, and steal a cape from one of their heroes by trial of combat! Mission Acceptance You will need to secure passage to Paragon City and be smuggled over to one of their statue parks. Go speak with Lorenz Ansaldo at the Port Recluse docks on Sharkhead. He'll fix you up. Notable NPCs Possible heroes in this mission are: * Arc Flash (Boss) * Doc Quantum (Boss) * Ms. Shock (Boss) * Overdrive (Boss) * Stalwart (Boss) Debriefing You have proven yourself worthy, destined one. You have earned the right to wear a cape! Level 30 Briefing You have returned once again, ! Perhaps you are one of Lord Recluse's destined ones after all. It remains to be seen. The destined ones of Lord Recluse are marked by the Powers for greatness and imbued by the energies of fate. By paying proper homage to the Powers, you can unlock this greatness for all to see. There is a powerful and ancient archmage known as Tarixus who lairs on Sharkhead Isle. Speak with him about unlocking the energies of the destined one. Mission Acceptance Archmage Tarixus can be found in Potter's Field on Sharkhead Isle. Go there now! Unnecessary Solicitation Have you spoken with Tarixus yet? He will be able to aid you in unlocking the power of the destined one. . You seek to follow your destiny and show to everyone you are truly marked by the Powers for greatness. To do this you must give proper homage to the Powers, the great mystical entities who grant power to those who know how to unlock their secrets. To give proper homage to the Powers you must sacrifice arcane energies at a nexus, one of the places where the veil between this world and the mystic planes is weak. There is a group known as the Carnival of Shadows who occasionally dabble in the arcane. They have acquired some of my artifacts in order to work their chaos magic. If you recover these magical artifacts, I will allow you to use them to unlock your energies as a destined one - if that is indeed what you are. Magical orders such as the Circle of Thorns often built great temples around nexus points in order to tap into their power and to draw energies from the Powers. Go now to find the artifacts, then offer up their arcane energies to the Powers upon an Orenbegan altar!}} Unnecessary Solicitation Have you found the artifacts to offer to the Powers yet? I suggest you do as Archmage Tarixus says. Notable NPCs * Mistress of Chaos Upon the Carnival mistress you find ornate jewellry. Unnecessary Solicitation The power of the destined one is soon to be unlocked for all to see. Do not delay! Notable NPCs * Temple Protector * Temple Protector (if level 30) * Temple Protector (if over level 30) Upon exit of mission You have unlocked the power of the destined one! Debriefing Something has changed in you, . Perhaps Lord Recluse was correct about you. Most impressive. External Links *